Hyène
by LadyGlee
Summary: La découverte que fait Stiles est insolite. Qui aurait pu croire que sous son air de grand méchant loup se cache une hyène ?


**Un OS hilarant ! vous comprendrez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles avait fait une découverte des plus surprenantes. Et comme toutes trouvailles, elle était due au hasard. Enfin pas complètement puisque Stiles avait donné un coup de pouce à la chance.

_Derek et Stiles étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé du loup. L'humain l'avait convaincu de regarder un film qui au premier abord lui avait paru totalement ennuyant. Mais au fil des minutes, il avait commencé à se prendre au jeu. A son grand désespoir, Stiles décida vite qu'il ne voulait plus regarder la télé et l'éteint au bout d'un demie-heure. L'adolescent se blottit contre Derek cherchant à obtenir plus qu'un câlin._

─ _Tu me fais un bisou ? demanda-t-il timidement._

_Le loup se pencha vers le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chastement. Trop pour Stiles qui voulait un vrai baiser. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et l'alpha ne semblait pas avoir compris que l'humain voulait plus que des baisers aussi légers que des ailes de papillons. Il voulait de la passion, ce n'était quand même pas compliqué ! Le jeune homme s'écarta de Derek et le fusilla du regard._

─ _Un vrai baiser c'est trop demander ? s'emporta-t-il._

_Le loup haussa un sourcil surpris par l'intervention de l'adolescent._

─ _Stiles, on a dit qu'on y allait doucement._

─ _Ça fait un mois ! Si tu continues à cette allure, je n'aurai toujours pas exploré ton corps de rêve avant mes soixante-dix ans !_

─ _C'est non négociable !_

_Stiles lui tira la langue avant de croiser les bras songeur. Une lueur de malice illumina ses yeux avant qu'il ne se mette à califourchon sur les genoux de Derek._

─ _Tu fais quoi là ?_

─ _Je teste quelque chose._

─ _Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement, grommela le loup._

─ _N'en sois pas si sûr._

_L'humain lui fit un clin d'oeil et se pencha vers la bouche de son loup. Les pupilles de Derek se dilatèrent sous l'effet du désir. Trop occupé à vouloir repousser l'assaut du jeune homme, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ce n'était qu'une diversion._

_Les mains de Stiles se posèrent sur les flans de l'alpha et il commença à le chatouiller. Il ne pensait pas que Derek était sensible aux chatouilles alors quand il entendit le loup laisser échapper un son étouffé, il comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Les chatouilles redoublèrent d'intensité et Derek ne put contenir plus longtemps son fou rire. Mais c'était un son étrange si bien que la surprise stoppa Stiles dans son élan. Il regarda le loup dans les yeux avant de recommencer pour voir si le rire était le même. Pas de doute, c'était bien le rire de Derek._

─ _Tu viens de casser le mythe du grand méchant loup tout seul. Tu te rends compte que le son qui sort de ta bouche quand tu rigoles est loin d'être virile ? Moi qui pensais que ce serait une sorte de feulement, je suis déçu ! Mon copain est un loup mais quand il rigole on dirait une hyène, c'est grave docteur ?_

_Derek remit de ses émotions grogna et poussa Stiles à côté de lui._

─ _Tu te rends compte également que tu viens de me fournir une arme redoutable pour te faire chanter ? Deux en fait. Je peux te chatouiller ou te menacer de révéler ton petit secret aux autres. T'es trop sympa. Non vraiment, fallait pas !_

_Le loup plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles et demanda :_

─ _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te réduire au silence ?_

─ _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, déclara celui-ci sur un ton se voulant séducteur._

_L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune avec fougue. Le baiser prit fin et Stiles ne put retenir un cri de victoire._

─ _C'était encore plus facile que je ne pensais !_

Depuis ce jour-là, Stiles use de cette méthode dès que Derek ne veut pas lui donner ce qu'il attend. Et à chaque fois, Derek cède. Toutefois, le loup ne capitule pas sous le poids de la menace (il n'en rien à faire que tout le monde sache qu'il rigole comme une hyène) mais parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir faire plaisir à son humain préféré. Et ça c'est un secret qu'il n'est pas prêt de livrer !

* * *

**Je me demande encore comment j'au pu pondre une histoire pareille !**

**Elle vous a plu ? La review ne mord pas !**


End file.
